


love is coming (coming)

by Authlene



Series: one hundred & some more [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, 7. "I dreamt about you last night.", Alternate Reality, Established Relationship, Fluff, I tried to be funny, Jisoo is secretly a witch, M/M, Seungcheol is a dork, also this is sin, but fluffy sin so thats that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authlene/pseuds/Authlene
Summary: The elder knits his eyebrows in thought. “What could possibly be worse than me dying so there’ll be no one to shower you kisses every day, Cutie Patootie?”Jeonghan ignores the new pet name with every fiber of his being. Instead, he looks at his boyfriend square in the eyes, deadly tone in place. Seungcheol squirms in discomfort.“Uh— Han—““You and Jisoo were married.”





	love is coming (coming)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from TWICE's Heart Shaker.

That day, one of our beloved SEVENTEEN’s day-offs (or in other words, the day they have finished their newest album promotions and they have some time to chill before their managers crane kick them one by one out of the dorm), Jeonghan wakes up to his face peppered with sloppy kisses. He mumbles incoherent words at first, groggily tries to shove his boyfriend warm face away so he could get one more minute (twenty hundred more minutes, to be precise) of sleep. Specifically when Seungcheol begins smooching his cheeks.

He groans aloud before pulling the blanket over his head to block their leader’s lovely but yucky attacks.

Somehow, he doesn’t know how, he just _knows;_ Jeonghan could feel the elder’s pouting at him like the cute baby he is. Jeonghan sends him another groan. Or a growl, perhaps.

Their leader doesn’t stop right there like what Jeonghan would pray to whatever mighty power out there for him to do. Instead, he feels someone lowering his blanket cocoon until he could feel someone’s hot breath creeping the skin of his left ear. Jeonghan fights a losing battle against shuddering.

“Hey Mr. Fluppyflaps, wake up.”

Slowly but surely, Jeonghan’s face floating back to the surface as his blanket drooping back down to send his grinning boyfriend an incredulous look.

“What were you calling me again?”

Seungcheol props his head with his arm before answering him in an incredibly low hoarse voice. “ _Mr. Fluppyflaps.”_

That answer, that motherfucking ridiculous answer plus that goddamn sexy voice in one, gets Jeonghan turned on somehow. And maybe a little pissed off. Maybe both, or maybe not. One thing for sure though, Seungcheol looks handsome that morning as per usual, but that nickname is a problem no matter what.

“Alright, who is responsible of injecting that ridiculous nickname into your brain, Coups?”

Seungcheol smiles stupidly because he knows his lame attempt is working somehow. “Soonyoung,” he says, fiddling with his boyfriend’s hair as the look of realization dawned upon the latter. “I asked him what his secret of waking our grumpy Jihoon every morning without getting a kick in the face at first try. He suggested me that and he said he even gets a kiss each time!”

Jeonghan rolls his eyes. “That because he wouldn’t shut up and Jihoon loves him too much to strangle the life out of him.”

He doesn’t mention the time when Seokmin tried to drag their producer to life one morning and got a smack on the face. Or the time when Mingyu thought it’s a good idea to jokingly call Jihoon ‘ _marshmallow’_ like what Soonyoung always does and almost lost his precious soul after that. Good thing Jisoo was always there to prevent those two idiots from being sent to their graves. It’d be quite a pity if Wonwoo lost his possible future husband, wouldn’t it?

“Aww, babe!” Seungcheol is copying Soonyoung annoying antics real perfect by now. “You love me too, right? Now, give me my morning kiss!” He whines before jutting his lips, trying to smooch Jeonghan’s face.

The latter stops him with shoving a pillow to his face, causing the elder to flail like a fish. He doesn’t forget to add an “Ugh, no. Not after I remember what greeted me in the land of dreams,” as well.

Seungcheol pauses momentarily before his curious face comes into full view after he successfully got rid of the pillow front. “Oh? Oh! Did you dream of me?” he excitedly asks.

Jeonghan’s face sours. “I did. I dreamt about you last night.”

“Really? What ha—“

“You died.”

Seungcheol’s face falls as a look of horror comes. It’s hilarious, but Jeonghan knows better than to laugh. _That_ dream takes all the way to sour his whole mood that morning too. “No, silly. I was joking,” he adds before heaving a sigh. “It’s worse than that.”

The elder knits his eyebrows in thought. “What could possibly be worse than me dying so there’ll be no one to showers you kisses every day, Cutie Patootie?”

Jeonghan ignores the new pet name with every fiber of his being. Instead, he looks at his boyfriend square in the eyes, deadly tone in place. Seungcheol squirms in discomfort.

“Uh—Han—“

“You and Jisoo were married.”

A pause. Everything stills until his boyfriend burst into maniacal laughter that he almost falls out of the bed. Jeonghan helps him by kicking his shin. He topples over with a loud thump, face first on the floor. It doesn’t stop him from laughing like a madman though. Impossible.

“Oh my _God!_ Stop it!” Jeonghan exasperatedly screeches as he attacks the older with pillows (he would use whatever he could grab and sadly, only pillows surround him). Seungcheol rolls away and keeps on laughing with tears prickling his eyes. He does stop with a groan when Jeonghan finally hit him square in the face. “What the fuck, Cheol? You think me being a priest to marry the both of you imbeciles is funny?”

His boyfriend crawls to the bed with a red face because of the pillow ( _the heck is that pillow made of?!_ ) plus Jeonghan’s raging energy. He looks like he is about to snicker but thought better than it, so he just hops on the bed, sending his scowling significant other a silly grin. “I wouldn’t be laughing like a shit if it’s not funny, babe,” he says and that answer doesn’t help anyone. If anything, Jeonghan starts to look like he is about to cry and screams at the same time in frustration. Seungcheol feels bad after that, so he brushes the other’s cheek with his thumb. “Alright, that’s horrible. But hilarious. But still horrible. Why’d you dream of that though?”

Jeonghan buries his face in the mattress. His answer comes muffled. “I don’t know,” and he sighs before looking back at Seungcheol failed attempt on expressing his concern. “I have been dreaming about you and him for days now. The first time it happened, you know what I dreamt about?”

Seungcheol bites his bottom lip, trying so hard to shake his head.

Jeonghan groans aloud. “The both of you are cradling babies in your arms and Jisoo’s tummy is so huge—so… _pregnant!_ What the actual fuck?!”

By the time he finishes his unbelievable exclamation, Seungcheol is doing another hysterical roll on the floor. His loud laughter fills the room until Seungkwan comes in and asks whether they need to call an ambulance because their leader sure needs a doctor if he keeps on maddening like that. Jeonghan just shushes him away, soul too tired to deal with everything anymore. He wants to set himself on fire (and his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s _spouse_ too) but decides against it for the sake of everyone.

It takes Seungcheol forever to stop himself, but he eventually comes back to sanity and sits on Jeonghan’s side on the bed, clutching his aching stomach. “Sorry. That was so ridiculous, I couldn’t help myself.”

Jeonghan sighs, defeated. “I know right,” he mumbles and puts his arm over his eyes. “When I think about it, it’s started after that _accident_ last week.”

“What accident?” Seungcheol feigns innocence.

His boyfriend shoots him an unamused look. “The one when you decided it’s a great idea to have a fucking sex on the bathroom that we ended up contaminating my baby Chan’s eyes,” he snaps, clearly not enjoying what he says. Quite the contrary of what Seungcheol’s feeling. He said it’s a great experience. There is no way Jeonghan’ll agree to that. He lets out a sigh, trying to forget that not-so-enjoyable piece of memory but a thought hits him in the face. “Ah, _shit.”_

Another failed attempt on looking concerned is seen. “What?”

“Do you remember what Jisoo said to as after we finished bathing?” Plus a little bit sex again, that’s why Jisoo looked pissed after they finished, but he isn’t about to say that. “Do you?”

Seungcheol smirks. Of course he remembers that one time the nicest of them all didn’t give a fuck and actually cursed them. “I don’t. What did he say, Cuddlebug?”

Jeonghan is contemplating whether he’d miss Seungcheol’s kisses every day after he chokes him to death or not. He takes a deep breath and says. Or more like he _says_ then _screams in despair_.

“’ _I’ll haunt you in your sleep, you perverts!’_ I can’t believe it! His curse actually works and it’s me who suffers despite the fact that you were the one who dragged me into everything! Impossible!”

Another mad laughter is heard. This time, even Jeonghan is ready to grab his phone and call a fucking ambulance because Seungcheol’s mental health is absolutely questionable. But the leader of SEVENTEEN discovered getting crazy all of sudden? Nah. That won’t make a great headline. Jihoon will be so unimpressed and unimpressed Jihoon is a bad Jihoon and a bad Jihoon is the Jihoon no one wants to see.

In the end, he decides to just put a pillow over his face in attempt of blocking the crazy voice resounding around the room.

“HYUNG! ARE YOU SURE NO ONE’S GONNA DIE FROM TO MUCH LAUGHING INSIDE?” He hears Seungkwan shouts from god knows where.

Then Chan joins him. “WHAT’S SO FUNNY? I WANT TO LAUGH TOO!” then comes Seokmin chanting incoherent words about morning party or some shit.

Jeonghan groans aloud, shoving his pillow to Seungcheol’s face again because it looks like the only way to shut the leader up, but before he can shout back, a voice that resembles Satan raging is heard.

“ _SILENCE OR THERE WILL BE CHOPPED LIMBS LATER.”_

If it’s Jihoon, then there is a big fat chance that there’ll _truly_ be chopped limbs scattered around the dorm if they keep the noise. And well, that's Jihoon, so still loving their lives, everyone shuts up almost immediately.

“Thank you.” They all are heard before the sound of a slammed door echoes.

Jeonghan turns to his grinning boyfriend with an annoyed look. “I swear I’m calling the mental hospital myself if you keep on maddening like that, Coups.”

Seungcheol scoots closer. “Sorry, not sorry,” he chuckles. “That was just plain ridiculous and stupid.” Then he cups the other cheeks as he leans in and lets their foreheads touching. “You know what? I dreamt about you last night too.”

Jeonghan exhales slowly. He doesn’t need to say it, but he knows Seungcheol understands (even though he laughed as if he lost his sanity) that those dreams are no joke for him. He loves the other so much that the mere thought of a fan throwing love-struck gaze at him is sickening. Let alone dreaming about him marrying his best friend.

“Babe, look at me,” Seungcheol says, his thumb caressing his skin softly. Jeonghan involuntary meets his gaze and internally melting from the amount of love shown in those lovely dark orbs of his lover. “In my dream, you look so enthralling as always. You have your prettiest smile on and you repeatedly say how much you love me. How much you want me to be yours forever. Then I woke up only to realize my dream is not _just_ a dream because I know it’s all real.”

“Cheolie…”

Seungcheol kisses him.

* * *

Right outside the door, Hong Jisoo pinches the bridge of his nose, looking so done with everything, while Hansol stares at him with crossed arms.

“I swear I didn’t do anything!” Jisoo says exasperatedly, willing the younger to stop judging him silently or whatever it is he is doing. Hansol doesn’t budge. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?!”

The younger stares some more before smirking. “Nothing—“

Jisoo raises an eyebrow.

“—Just enjoying your morning _beauty_ is all. Okay, hyung. Bye.”

One. Two. Three.

“YAH!! CHWE HANSOL!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I kind of liked JiSol. Sue me. (And I kind of liked torturing Jisoo as well? You know what they say about things we love the most-- yes, we make them suffer.)
> 
> Also, as per every piece in the series, I won't use the prompts of the 100 ways challenge in order. Since I actually post this fic originally for me to write things whenever I like, not pressured by complicated plots as usual, I decide to update with whatever prompt I want (except the 100th).
> 
> Que of the day: Who do you stan in svt and why? (Ha, let's see if you can choose only one.) (I can't, btw.)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedbacks are love!


End file.
